hawt trent x zach smut
by BlackJesus0002
Summary: hawt hawt hawt smut smut smut


div id="selectable"  
>div class="text"<br>div class="de1"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong50 Shades of Anal Bleeding/strong/span/div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de1"Zach smiled as he walked into his fifth bell study hall. "Sup beyotch," he said to his bestest friend evar, Trent. "Shut the fuck up and sit down," he said in that infinitely sexy, I mean cool voice.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1"Yeah, I meant cool. Did I say something else? Fuck no I didn't. Don't even bother going back up to reread that segment. Anyways, where were we. Ah yes, the part where they fuck. What's that? We haven't gotten there yet? Well FUCK YOU TOO. This is MY goddamn motherfucking story and I can DO WHAT I WANT! Besides, that's the part we're all waiting for anyways.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1"Haha, slut did you actually think I was going to just skip to that part. No. I am an expert storyteller. "Okay," Zach said, sitting on Trent's lap, face to face. Trent raised his eyebrow, amused. "Fine," he replied, consciously trying to stop himself from popping a boner. "Fine," the brown haired bitch said back, staring deep into the other's eyes. They stayed like that for a while before a teacher came over and awkwardly asked them to fucking stop.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1""So do you want to go read some hawt fanfiction?" Zach asked a little bit later. "Actually, I have to take a piss," Trent said rather loudly, causing the other nearby students to shift around uncomfortably. "Wanna come with me?" he added with a wink. "Fuck it," replied the other. They both stood up and walked over to sign out.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1"Surprisingly, Zach didn't pussy out and they walked to the nasty-ass public bathroom together. Halfway there, Trent ironically grabbed the other's hand and they walked the rest of the way with their fingers intertwined, causing many disapproving looks from the homophobic fucking jackasses at the school.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1"They arrived at the bathroom. Trent was about to fabulously push open the door, but the brunette bitch tapped his shoulder, saying, "Follow me bitch, all the toilets in this shithole are fucking broken." "All of them," Trent echoed sarcastically. "Yes. All of them. Every. Single. Fucking. One." Zach grabbed the Jesus look-alike's arm and pulled him over to the stairs, where he made them both go up two fucking flights of the bastards. He just kept fucking going, finally leading them to a door which they were obviously not supposed to go through.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1""Ladies first," said Zach, opening the door and walking into the small supply closet. Trent sighed at the utter fucking stupidity of his friend and stepped in after him, closing the door. "So what, is there a fucking cocaine stash in here or something?" "No, just LSD," replied the somewhat less badass one. (just kidding, Zach is cooler in every way. Not Zach L though, he's a fag)div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1"Zach shuffled around him and locked the door. He leaned against the previously mentioned door, rather amused by the confused look the other was giving him. "Seriously though. What the fuck did you want to show me," said Trent with a hint of agitation in his voice.div  
>div class="de2""This," Zach replied coolly, stepping forward and pushing him against the wall. "I-" "Shh." He kneeled down, dragging his body along Trent's chest as he did so. Trent looked down in disbelief as the other looked up smugly. He opened and quickly closed his mouth, utterly at a fucking loss for words. Zach reached up and unbuttoned Trent's epic corduroy pants, sliding them down. A large tent popped up from beneath them, which Zach honestly thought looked more like one of those huge circus tents instead of a tiny sissy baby camping one. The red and white checkered boxers only added to the glorious effect.div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"Trent sucked in a shaky breath, totally embarrassed by this. He quickly regained his coolkid façade though. "Come on, I don't have all day." The other bitch didn't need to be told twice and pulled down the boxers.div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"Zach stared at the dick in front of him, a bit unsure of what to do now. He decided after a moment of consideration to lean forward and give it a tentative (done without confidence; hesitant.) lick. If it was a pokemon, then the dick just used harden. He slowly took it into his mouth. Trent gave a small thrust, causing the head of said penis to poke the back of Zach's throat. He gagged on it and pulled off. "What, can't take it all?" Trent asked playfully. "No, but I have something much better for you anyways…"div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"The brunette slut turned around, now on his hands and knees. The significantly darker haired other one smiled lustfully, throwing off his own shirt. He leaned down and pulled his bitch's sweatpants down before kicking open his legs. The young man sucked in a sharp breath, not having expected that. Trent lined up his cock with the asshole in front of it.div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"He gently pressed his tip against the orifice. Zach scooted backward, making a quiet whimper. Trent gave a quick thrust forward, and the dick popped in, eliciting a suppressed moan from them both. He grabbed Zach's hips and pulled them closer, feeling his cock slide in further. "F- fuck!" the bearded one whispered. The entire shaft was now deep inside of the other fag.div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"Trent pulled back a bit, before quickly shoving the dick back in, causing a hushed yelp from the other. He repeated the same act, breathing heavily and slowly accelerating. They worked up to a steady pace of thrusts, making the small closet hot and humid with their breath. Suddenly, as Trent was pulling back for another thrust, the tiniest of tearing sounds could be heard. He looked down, alarmed, and saw a drop of blood slide down the other's leg.div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"His look of alarm soon turned to one of kinky lust. Trent pulled back more, almost completely pulling out, before giving a violent thrust all the fucking way back in. Zach's face was slammed forcefully into the ground, cutting short a loud moan of mixed pleasure and pain. It was then that the bottom bitch came, blowing his load onto the clean floor of the closet.div  
>div class="de1" div  
>div class="de2"Trent slowly exhaled and smiled as he pissed inside of him. It only took one more quick thrust for the semen gates to open up, pumping a hot, sticky load deep into Zach's ass.div  
>div class="de1"They sat there for a moment, panting, before Trent pulled out with a sloppy, wet sound. As Zach collapsed onto his side, the cum slowly seeped out of his anus, creating swirls of white in the puddle of blood that was also starting to form.div  
>div class="de2" div  
>div class="de1"They both died of AIDS and were never heard from again.div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
